Anna DiMera
Anna Fredericks DiMera (formerly Brady) is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. She was created by head writer Margaret DePriest, and is portrayed by Leann Hunley. Anna is known for being a member of the powerful, upper class, DiMera family. She was married to Count Antony DiMera until his death in 2009. Hunley has portrayed Anna from 1982–1986, from 2007–2009 on contract. Anna is the ex-wife of Roman Brady, and the biological mother of Carrie Brady. For her work as Anna, Hunley received a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in 1986. Hunley returned to the series in a recurring capacity in 2010, and again from January 9, to February 16, 2017. On December 29, 2017 it was announced that Hunley would again reprise her role as Anna. She appeared from January 5, 2018 to February 14, 2018. Hunley has also made several appearances in 2019, her most recent being November 2019 when the Anna left town and went to Europe with Tony after the Time Jump. Storylines |-|1982-86= Anna Fredericks first arrives in Salem in 1982, searching for Roman Brady, her husband and the father of her daughter, Carrie. For many years, Roman had been under the impression that Anna had been dead, when in reality she had been sold into white slavery. Anna has several red marks on her back, which she claims were from being whipped but were in fact from Multiple Sclerosis. Following her divorce from Roman, Anna takes a job as Tony DiMera's secretary, while working in secret for Stefano DiMera who pays Anna $1,000,000 to have Roman fired from the ISA. To achieve this, Anna has Carrie hypnotized to place fake deposit slips in Roman's home. Although Roman is fired from the police force, the ISA are convinced that Roman had been framed. In 1983, Anna drugs Tony and marries him in Las Vegas, which angers him. Shortly after the wedding, Tony discovers that one of the stipulations of Stefano's will require him to live with Renee DuMonde and David Banning for a year in order to gain his inheritance. At one point in time, she discovers she is pregnant with Tony DiMera`s child, but suffers a miscarriage later on. In 1986, Anna leaves Salem after learning Tony had divorced her. She moves to Europe, where she led a successful career. |-|2007–10= In 2007, Anna returns to Salem to deliver to the Bradys old DiMera family letters belonging to Tony. She becomes involved in the Brady/DiMera feud, and her romance with Roman is reignited. Then, it is revealed that Tony is alive, stranded on an island for over 20 years, and that Andre is impersonating Tony. Anna and Tony are reunited, and they remarry May 21, 2008. Tony is killed after suffering a heart attack, after a struggle with Philip Kiriakis at the pier resulted in a fall. After the death of Tony, Anna leaves Salem on April 2, 2009. Sydney DiMera is kidnapped in December 2009. On December 18, 2009, Anna is shown on-screen, revealing to the audience as Sydney's kidnapper. In January 2010, it is revealed that EJ actually hired Anna to kidnap Sydney in order to keep her away from Sami. In March 2010, Nicole remembered that Anna had been the one to knock her out, and kidnap Sydney. She blackmailed Nicole to get her out of prison. Anna seduced Governor Jim Ford, whom she had previously been involved with, took pictures of him in a compromising position, and blackmailed him into pardoning Nicole. As 2010 progressed, Stefano managed to neutralize her from revealing EJ's part in Sydney's kidnapping. Carrie mentioned Anna in a conversation to Austin during the Christmas season of 2011. She hasn't been seen since. |-|2017–19= Anna returned in January 2017 when she tried to shoot someone that resembled Stefano in Prague. Marlena looked for the shooter, only to discover it was Anna. Anna wanted to kill Stefano because she still blamed him for the events that led to Tony's death. Stefano apparently had Anna imprisoned on an island, but she escaped and claimed that she and Tony have been reunited. Marlena thought Anna wasn't right in the head, but Anna revealed that she has been carrying Tony's ashes with her. The gunshot averted the authority, and Marlena and Anna were arrested. Rafe called Carrie and Austin, who got them released, but Carrie got Anna released into her custody, so she could keep an eye on her. Carrie got Tony's ashes back for Anna, but Anna took off when Carrie turned her back. Anna sabotaged another attempt to capture Stefano and even shot Steve Johnson in the shoulder. Rafe was furious with Anna for interfering him, and Carrie and Austin stayed with Anna. Stefano was finally apprehended, and Anna told him off for all the pain he has caused. Stefano laughed at Anna until Anna mentioned that EJ, Lexie, and Tony were all dead. Anna said she would be reunited with Tony in Heaven, and Stefano will go to Hell. Stefano later vanished from his jail cell without a trace, but it was revealed (to the audience) that Shane was posing as Stefano. Anna shows up in Salem, and confronts Andre about him and Stefano being alive while good men like Tony are dead. She plops the martini shaker, that has Tony's ashes in it, in front of Andre. Andre has Anna sit down and calm down. She tells Andre how she shot at Stefano and missed twice. Andre sneers that Stefano always has a way of surviving, and hopes he inherited the trait. He asks Anna to put the martini shaker away. Anna asks if it bothers him, and Andre says that most people don't think funeral urns make good center pieces. Anna smirks that that's not what's bothering Andre. She says it bothers Andre that he's alive, and Tony is dead. She asks Andre if he will honor Tony's memory with his life. Andre says he thinks Tony would approve with how he is handling family matters. Anna says she hopes that is true, and says that Andre has always had Tony's face, but she has never had his heart. Andre says that he may not keep Tony's ashes in a furnace, but he always keeps Tony close to him in his heart. Anna is seen again on January 5, 2018. She and Roman have reconnected and appear to be dating again. However, Anna is still obsessed with going after Stefano and wants to hire Steve. She shows Steve a photo of someone who looks like Stefano, and insists he bring Stefano to justice. Anna also reveals that she still carries Tony’s urn with her. Roman tries to talk Anna out of obsessing over getting revenge on Stefano. Anna says she understands, but secretly vows to get justice for Tony. Anna later confronts Andre and Kate while they are having dinner. She refuses to forgive Andre for what he did to Tony, and doesn’t listen to Kate’s pleas that Andre has changed. Roman finds Anna, and pulls her away from Andre and Kate. He enlists Marlena’s help to secretly help Anna move on from Tony. Anna figured out what Roman tried to do, and is hurt and furious. Anna leaves the pub, and finds a letter in her purse. Confused, she reds it and is shocked by what it says. In 2019, Anna is shocked to learn that Tony is alive. Anna is furious with Tony because he is married to Kristen (Posing as Nicole). Eventually when its revealed that Nicole was actually Kristen with a mask, Tony divorces her and gets back together with Anna. Crimes and Misdeeds *Drugged Tony DiMera *Knocked Nicole Walker unconscious *Helped EJ DiMera kidnap Sydney DiMera *Shot at Shane Donovan because she thought he was Stefano Maladies and Injuries *Sold into white slavery where she was whipped *Suffered a miscarriage from a boat explosion caused by Renee DuMonde *Held captive by Andre DiMera (1984) *Involved in a plane crash inadvertently caused by Andre (1985) *Poisoned by Stefano DiMera (2010) Gallery Anna DiMera B.jpg Anna DiMera.jpg File:TonyAnna.JPG File:Tony & Anna.jpeg Anna confronts Andre.PNG Andre uncomfortable.PNG Anna laughing phone.JPG AnnaAndre.PNG TonyAnna bath.JPG Anna smiling01.JPG Anna smiling02.JPG Anna unsure.JPG Anna 2007 return.JPG Marlena Anna Prague.JPG Anna smiling at Tony.JPG Anna camera.JPG Anna Marlena Carrie Austin.JPG DiMera Black family.JPG Anna dressed as a guard.jpeg Tony-Anna-PS.jpg Tony-Anna-propose-PS.jpg Days-tony-anna-wedding.jpg 67594436 2829155183768608 3511800900295327744 o.jpg 67823166 397397670960288 7553524696751276032 n.png 69631323 2164967530462535 2402509301273853952 o.jpg TonyAnna.jpg Anna & Calliope.jpeg Dool 090.jpeg AnnaTonyDiMeraDM2020.jpg Tony-anna-back-home-jj.jpg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:DiMera Family Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 2000s